A Bittersweet Masquerade
by krazyneko
Summary: The Cahills have been invited to a masquerade by "Unknown". Everyone are enjoying their time but someone comes and there's a twist and blah blah... Tragedies! Comedies! Romancies! **AMIAN** By the way this is my first fanfic so yeah... But please review and tell me my flaws so i can fix them! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Cahills,_

_ There is a masquerade held at the Pure Lake Lodge. The party starts at 2:00 tomorrow. Please come if you can._

All the Cahill family has been invited to a masquerade by an unknown sender. There was no address of the sender.

Dan Cahill shouted "THIS COULD BE A TRAP!"

Amy Cahill read the letter over and over trying to find a clue in it.

"It might be, but we should go just to check." She said.

Nellie came in the room and jumped on the sofa. Today, she had green eye shadow on with pink sparkles on it like a watermelon.

"You guys should go besides Pure Lake Lodge sounds like a nice place." Nellie said.

All three of them sat in silence deciding if they should go or not. In the end, they decided to go. Amy was wearing a long sleeve green dress that went down to her ankles. She also had her jade necklace with her and flowery headband. Dan just wore a tux which he hated and Nellie was in a purple sleeveless dress.

When they got there, they saw the Kabras, Holts, Starling triplets, and Jonah Wizards.

_Wow… we're last like always… _Amy thought.

"Hey! How come you guys aren't going inside?" Dan asked.

"Well apparently, the door is locked you idiot." Natalie said.

Dan glared at her but said nothing. Ian and Amy looked at each other but then turned away. Then, Amy walked to the door and tried knocking on it. Suddenly, the doors opened and she falls back. Ian caught her right in time.

"T-t-thank you…" Amy stuttered as she quickly got back on her feet.

"Pleasure's mine." Ian replied.

They all walked in and heard someone greet them.

"Welcome to the masquerade!" He said as lights went on but his face was covered by a mask.

"Who are you?" Hamilton asked suspiciously.

The guy smiled and said "You'll find out later so for now please enjoy."

Everyone grabbed a mask and started dancing except for Amy. She was in the library reading books.

_I hate crowds! _She silently thought in her head.

The door opened and it was Ian!

"W-w-why are you h-h-here?" Amy asked.

"I was just looking for you. How come you're not dancing?" He said.

"I d-don't know how to d-dance."

Ian held out his hand and said "Everyone knows how to dance."

Amy took his dance and he lead her to the library balcony where they had more room.

Meanwhile, Natalie was dancing with Dan.

"Would you stop stepping on my shoe! These cost 250 dollars!" Natalie yelled.

Dan constantly stepped on her shoes and laughed. "Shut up Cobra! I don't care!"

Natalie wished the dance would end soon so she could switch partners.

Back at the balcony, Ian and Amy danced happily.

"There… You're getting good at this." Ian said.

Amy replied "T-thanks…"

After a few minutes, they both stopped for a break. Amy leaned on the rails of the balcony but then it crashes down along with Amy.

"AHHHHH!"

Ian quickly jumps off grabbing Amy's arm and pulling her close. Luckily, they land on a bush but…

Amy felt something soft on her lips.

Ian felt something soft on his lips.

They both had kissed! He didn't seem to mind but she quickly pulled her lips away. Ian smirked and said "I wouldn't care if you kissed me again."

"Th-th-that was an accident!" Amy stuttered.

Then everyone came running out to see what was the noises were about.

"Ian… why are you on top of my sister…" Dan asked then made a gagging noise but Natalie smiled and said. "You two are so cute together just like Sinead and Hamilton!" Sinead and Hamilton were holding hands but were blushing madly. A black silhouette seems to come towards us.


	2. Chapter 2

"IAN!" A girl with long brown silky hair hugged Ian.

"Why are you here… Victoria" Ian asked a bit irritated.

"I'm your spouse! Of course I'm here!" She shouted.

Amy stiffed a little when she heard the word spouse.

_Who is she… And she is Ian's spouse!? Oh no! I accidently kissed him! AGH I'M SO STUPID!_ Amy thought.

Jonah stood up and said. "Ok enough lovey dovey stuff! Masked guy told us to sing karaoke now!"

Everyone stared at him unbelievably and in their mind was this is going to suck…. But they still went anyways. After a few hours, Amy and Ian were the only ones that didn't sing.

"Ladies first." Ian said to Amy.

Amy went up the stage nervously and chose her song. A soft melody was heard. Many people shook their heads wondering what this song was.

"_When I am down and oh my soul so weary. When troubles come and my heart burdened be. Then I am still and wait here in the silence. Until you come and sit a while with me. You raise me up so I can stand on mountains~" _Amy's melodic voice ring through Ian's ear. He was speechless.

_This song… is beautiful well not as beautiful as Amy… _Ian thought and smiled.

But Victoria who noticed how he was enjoying Amy singing… She frowns angrily. "Ian… I'm not feeling well… Can you take me to my room?" Victoria pleaded.

Ian looked at her with concerned eyes and nodded. Amy stopped singing when she saw them left the room. The masked guy claps his hand and took off his mask.

"It's me, Evan." Then another masked guy came out and took off his mask and said "And I'm Jake."

Everyone greeted each other again. Evan took Amy's hand and kissed it.

"Your voice is wonderful." He smiled.

"Thanks…" Amy said without a single stutter.

Meanwhile, Ian was pushed on the bed by Victoria.

"Why do you like that filthy commoner? I'm rich! I'm talented! I'm beautiful! And my love for you… is true." Victoria cried.

"I don't care how rich, talented and beautiful you are… Amy may be poor but she has a bigger heart. She's kind and she changed me into a better man. She makes me feel happy when I'm sad. I love her." Ian said.

"I DON'T CARE! I'LL MAKE YOU MINE!" Victoria screamed as she kissed Ian. Amy came in with a bowl of soup and her eyes widen. She let out a small gasp then Ian quickly pushed Victoria off and he saw Amy at the door.

"What are you doing here?" Ian asked angrily.

"I h-heard that Vi-Vi-Victoria wasn't feeling well so I got her soup…" Amy whispered.

Victoria got up from the bed and hugged Ian.

"Ian kissed me and it was fantastic! And I'll take that soup!" Victoria smiled evilly and threw the soup in Amy's face. Ian was going to help her but Victoria slammed the door in Amy's face. Slowly Amy bend down and picked up the bowl that shattered into fragments. Her face burned but she didn't care. Nellie came out of the bathroom and ran to Amy.

"Your face… it's so red! SOMEONE GET ICE!" Nellie screamed.

Dan and Natalie both raced to get ice pushing each other as they ran to Nellie.

"Amy? Are you ok?" Dan asked while Natalie muttered under her breath. "Victoria… That bi-" "Language!" Nellie yelled.

Amy began crying while holding Nellie. Everyone came out to see what's going on.

Sinead begin crying on Hamilton's shoulder. "I never saw Amy like this!"

Hamilton hugs and Sinead calming her down. Then Ted and Ned cleaned up the mess while Reagan got a bath ready for Amy. Natalie was trying to plan how to get revenge on Victoria and Dan was helping for the first time! Madison was comforting her Sinead with Hamilton. Nellie still held on to Amy till she had calmed down. Evan entered the room and asked "May I talk to Amy?"

Nellie nodded and went out of the room. Evan walked to Amy and bends down. He took her hand and wrapped bandages around the cuts.  
"Amy… I want to tell you something… I'm still in love with you." Evan whispered.

Amy looked up and apologized "I'm sorry… but I'm still madly in love with Ian…"

Evan's eyes shown disappointment. She could see right through them but then Evan said. "It's alright. I can wait till the day your heart gives up on him." He smiled and walked out the room. Jake, was there listening to them and he gritted his teeth.

_I was willing to give up Amy for you Ian… How could you treat her like this... Fine I'll take her now._ Jake laughed silently.


	3. Chapter 3

"It's me, Evan." Then another masked guy came out and took off his mask and said "And I'm Jake."

Everyone greeted each other again. Evan took Amy's hand and kissed it.

"Your voice is wonderful." He smiled.

"Thanks…" Amy said without a single stutter.

Meanwhile, Ian was pushed on the bed by Victoria.

"Why do you like that filthy commoner? I'm rich! I'm talented! I'm beautiful! And my love for you… is true." Victoria cried.

"I don't care how rich, talented and beautiful you are… Amy may be poor but she has a bigger heart. She's kind and she changed me into a better man. She makes me feel happy when I'm sad. I love her." Ian said.

"I DON'T CARE! I'LL MAKE YOU MINE!" Victoria screamed as she kissed Ian. Amy came in with a bowl of soup and her eyes widen. She let out a small gasp then Ian quickly pushed Victoria off and he saw Amy at the door.

"What are you doing here?" Ian asked angrily.

"I h-heard that Vi-Vi-Victoria wasn't feeling well so I got her soup…" Amy whispered.

Victoria got up from the bed and hugged Ian.

"Ian kissed me and it was fantastic! And I'll take that soup!" Victoria smiled evilly and threw the soup in Amy's face. Ian was going to help her but Victoria slammed the door in Amy's face. Slowly Amy bend down and picked up the bowl that shattered into fragments. Her face burned but she didn't care. Nellie came out of the bathroom and ran to Amy.

"Your face… it's so red! SOMEONE GET ICE!" Nellie screamed.

Dan and Natalie both raced to get ice pushing each other as they ran to Nellie.

"Amy? Are you ok?" Dan asked while Natalie muttered under her breath. "Victoria… That bi-" "Language!" Nellie yelled.

Amy began crying while holding Nellie. Everyone came out to see what's going on.

Sinead begin crying on Hamilton's shoulder. "I never saw Amy like this!"

Hamilton hugs and Sinead calming her down. Then Ted and Ned cleaned up the mess while Reagan got a bath ready for Amy. Natalie was trying to plan how to get revenge on Victoria and Dan was helping for the first time! Madison was comforting her Sinead with Hamilton. Nellie still held on to Amy till she had calmed down. Evan entered the room and asked "May I talk to Amy?"

Nellie nodded and went out of the room. Evan walked to Amy and bends down. He took her hand and wrapped bandages around the cuts.  
"Amy… I want to tell you something… I'm still in love with you." Evan whispered.

Amy looked up and apologized "I'm sorry… but I'm still madly in love with Ian…"

Evan's eyes shown disappointment. She could see right through them but then Evan said. "It's alright. I can wait till the day your heart gives up on him." He smiled and walked out the room. Jake, was there listening to them and he gritted his teeth.

_I was willing to give up Amy for you Ian… How could you treat her like this... Fine I'll take her now and you better not regret._ Jake laughed silently.

Meanwhile, Ian tied up on a chair by Victoria.

"You'll love ok? If you don't…" Victoria said as she grabbed a poison dagger. "I'll kill Amy."

Ian looked at Victoria then said "I'll love you… just don't hurt Amy."

"Ok then, kiss me or else…" Victoria smiled as she untied the rope to Ian.

Ian got up and leaned close to Victoria. Slowly, they kissed for awhile then Ian pulled away.

_I have to this for Amy's safety. I'd do anything for her even if I suffer. _Ian thought.

The next day, at the long dining table, Ian and Amy sat across from each other and Victoria was next to Ian. Amy had puffy eyes from all her tears. Ian stared at her jade eyes and felt guilty. Dan tried to break the awkward silence by making farting sounds with his arm pit but no laughed. Suddenly, Victoria feeds a pancake to Ian and he ate it.

_An indirect kiss…_ Those words repeated constantly in Amy's head.

Ian noticed Amy was staring at him but he couldn't do anything. She started humming the song from yesterday. The song was meant for him.

Evan complimented Amy. "Your voice is beautiful."

Then, Ian felt a tingle of anger but he didn't show it. Jonah sensed it then announced "Tonight, we'll have another ball but the lights will be totally off dude! The first person you touch will be your dance partner and…" Jonah's eyes were mischievous just like Dan. "You and your partner will be handcuffed together for a scavenger hunt. Yo Evan! Is that fine with you?" Evan nodded his head liking the idea. Then, night fell and Amy walked around the pitch dark room finding someone. A strong and warm hand took hers. The lights went on! Amy turned around to see…


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own 39 clues but I love the series!

AmianNatan4ever: YOU'RE MY VERY FIRST REVIEWER AHH THANK YOU THANK YOU! BUT ANYWAYS CONGRATS AND HERES A WAFFLE ##!

Demigod39cluesfan: AHHHH MY SECOND REVIEWER THANK YOU! HERE'S A WAFFLE FOR YOU TOO! ##

Guest 1: AMIAN IT IS!

Guest 2: Wait was that a mistake? WHERE IS IT I'LL FIX IT SORRY! And umm to answer your question… Lovers that don't end up together are just too cute!

Amy turned to her partner and it was Jake. She was a little disappointed not seeing Ian but he was with Victoria. Jake smiled at her holding out his hand and said. "Shall we dance?"

"A-alright!" Amy said as she took Jake's hand and starts dancing. Natalie was dancing with Dan and she yelled "WHY ME?! WITH THIS DWEEB!"

"HEY YOU'RE THE ONE WHO GRABBED MY TIE!" Dan shouted.

"You guys bickered like a married couple!" Hamilton said as he twirled Sinead.

"I'm glad I end up with you." Sinead laughed.

"I'd always know where my girlfriend is even in the dark." Hamilton said.  
"WE ARE NOT MARRIED! HEY! STOP COPYING ME!" Natalie and Dan screamed in unison.

"Yo dawgs! Let's all just dance!" Jonah shouted. He was the host along with Evan of the ball. Then he handcuffed everyone.

"Here is your first quest for this game!" Evan said handing out slips of paper.

Ian read his. "_Find someone you love". _While Victoria got "_Find someone you hate"._ Victoria went left while Ian went right but the handcuff bought them back together.

"Ian, baby, let me find my person then we'll search for yours." Victoria said. Ian nodded.

Amy looked at hers "_Find someone your best friend". _And Jake got "_Find your crush". _Jake grabbed Amy just as Victoria grabbed Amy. Ian also grabbed her.

"Umm… What does your slip say?" Amy asked but no one replied.

Jonah looked at Ian's slips then smiled when he saw him holding Amy's hand.

"You really do lo-lalala her! So you admit it! Well anyways you completed the first quest!" Jonah laughed.

Evan read Victoria's slip. "Well I guess it is true so you also completed the first quest! Ian and Victoria are in the lead!" Evan shouted.

Jake also passed the first quest. Then, Amy went to find Sinead since they became really good friends during the clues.

"Amy, you pass! Jake and Amy are catching up!" Jonah shouted.

Natalie screamed "WE GOOO THIIISSSS WAAAY!"

"NO! NO! WE GOOOO THAT WAAAAYYYYY!" Dan screamed.

They both pulled their handcuffs in their direction until everyone was finish with their first quest.

"The second quest is Cinderella!" Jonah said grinning at Ian.

"What's Cinderella?" Dan asked suspiciously.

"DUH! YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO ACT CINDERELLA! WHICHEVER TEAM ACTS THE BEST WINS!"

"Now please take a slip of paper which shows which part you will be playing." Evan said giving them the box.

"Hmm… I'm the prince." Ian said.

"YES! I'M CINDERELLA!" Victoria cheered.

"I'm a step sister…" Amy said.

"I am a mouse!" Dan yelled.

"AHHH FUUUUU- *"NO CURSING!" Nellie yelled* "UUDGE I GOT MOUSE WITH THAT DWEEB! THIS IS A TRICK!" Natalie screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Why… am I a step mother…" Hamilton muttered.

"Ha! I wanna see you in a dress and I'm the fairy god mother! Oh… I'm granting wishes for Victoria…" Sinead said.

"Guess what dawgs! You guys are acting Cinderella Stepsister where the step sister gets the prince!" He looked at Amy and Ian.

_I hope this works… The first round didn't work out as I want… _Jonah said quietly in his mind.

Everyone quickly change into their outfits for the play but then the lights went out. It was thundering outside and the rain was heavy.

_What's going on? Wait who's holding on my hand?! It's not Ian! _

Amy was pulled away and thrown out the window. Thunder flashed and Amy saw Victoria…

"AMY! WHERE ARE YOU! WHY DID THE WINDOW SHATTER?!" Jake shouted with so much anxiety. Jonah got a flashlight and shined it at the broken window.

_GAHHHHH CURSE YOU STORM! MY PLAN WAS SO CLOSE TO WORKING! _Jonah silently cursed at the sky.

"Hey… AMY! SHE'S BEING CARRIED AWAY BY TWO PEOPLE!" Natalie yelled.

Dan hurried to the broken window to check if Natalie was joking or not but she… wasn't…

"Amy! Someone go get her!" Dan shouted as he was ready to jump but Natalie grabbed his arms.

"If you jump, you'll die!" She cried.

Dan couldn't tell if it was the rain or it was actual tears. Evan had hired someone to clean up the mess then everyone sat in the living room. The fire was cackling interrupting the silence.

"Hey… Ian you better go save her!" Jonah said but there was no reply.

Jonah looked up from the floor and searched around the room. Ian was not there…


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 39 clues

Amy opened her eyes hoping the fall had stop. She saw the sky constantly moving.

_Am I in heaven? Did I just die…? _

Her mouth was duct taped and she was tied in ropes.

"Hey that Amy woke up!" said a girl's voice.

_Who is she?_

"If you're wondering who I am, I'm Abby, Victoria's best friend. I'm sorry I can't allow you to be with Ian. Victoria is perfect for Ian." Abby said smirking.

_Ian… I'm not even with him…_

"But anyways, have fun on your little trip in this storm!" Abby waved her hand and smiled as she let go of the rope.

_Oh my gosh! Why!_

The little boat drifted away quickly into the stormy sea. Waves crashed on to Amy and thunders were still in the sky.

"How dare you!" Amy heard Abby screaming then running away. She turned her head and saw Ian!

"MRP MRP!" She yelped with her mouth still duct taped.

_I don't care how dirty my clothes get now. I don't care if my hair is messed up. I only have to save Amy and that is it. _

Ian swam towards the boat and got to Amy. But his wet clothes were heavy and the boat had flipped. Amy was drowning and everything was tied so she couldn't swim up. He quickly swam deeper and grab Amy. They swam up on a rock and Ian pulled off the duct tape. He looked deep in Amy's jade eyes. Amy looked at Ian… He was handsome even when he's wet. Ian's face was getting closer to Amy. She could feel her heart beating fast.

"Wait! Don't kiss me!" Amy screamed blushing wildly.

Ian looked at her shocked and disappointed. "Why not? I came all the way here to save you and you won't give me a single kiss?"

"I th-think… if I k-k-kiss you… my h-heart would e-e-explode out of my chest…" Amy stuttered.

"I really want to kiss you." Ian said.

Amy stared at him and then she whispered. "Just one kiss…"

Ian was shocked but even shocker when Amy kissed him fast. Then, both of them broke apart from the kiss.

_AHHH! IT WAS A KISS IN THE RAIN! WELL IN A RAINSTORM! _Those words repeated in her head and her heart beats faster.

"Listen Amy… about Victoria… I don't love her… But I have to so you won't hurt. She'll kill you if I don't. The only person I love is you." Ian said.

Amy was a bit surprised but happier when he confessed.

"I love you too…" Amy whispered.

The storm had stopped and soon the sun was up shining.

"Can you… wait till the day… we can be together?" Ian asked.

"I'll… I'll w-wait for a th-th-thousand years if it's necessary!" Amy stuttered.

Ian stood up and starts screaming. "I, IAN KABRA, WILL LOVE AMY CAHILL FOREVER!"

Amy also stood up and yelled "I, AMY CAHILL, WILL LOVE IAN KABRA FOREVER!"

A boat headed towards them! It was everyone else!

"Hey! We heard your echoes!" Jonah shouted.

Ian and Amy both blushed then they went on the boat.

"Ian Kabra… I'm going to let you have Amy again… But I can steal her any time." Jake said.

"NO! Ian! You can't be with Amy! You're mine!" Victoria screeched.

"She's got a knife!" Ted and Ned shout in unison!

Victoria pulled out a knife then stabs Amy's eyes.

(A/N: O.O That's bloody…)

Amy screamed and put her hands over her eyes. Victoria stabs again but Ian blocked her.

"I'm pushing her off this boat!" Madison screamed and with her strength. She holds Victoria and pushed her into the sea.

"You need to cool down! Have fun in the sea!" Reagan laughed.

"OK ENOUGH OF THIS! GET HER TO A HOSPITAL!" Nellie screamed.

"Sis… Are you alright?" Dan asked.

"How can she be?! Her hands are covered in blood!" Natalie yelled.

Fortunately, there was a hospital near Pure Lake Lodge. The doctors had to perform surgery on Amy's eyes. After a few hours of waiting, when Amy was pushed out of the surgery room, Ian quickly ran to her. The doctor took the bandage off her eyes and Amy said. "Ian… Where are you?"

Realization hits Ian. Amy is now blind. He grabs her hand and said "I'm right here!"

_I guess I'll never see his wonderful face. The tan skin and the black hair… At least, I still will always remember his face._

After a few days, Amy was discharge from the hospital. Victoria was tied in a chair by Natalie so she wouldn't do anything.

"Why would you hurt Amy? My brother doesn't love you." Natalie said.

"Too bad, your brother is mine! Your parents decide it and it can't be changed." Victoria smiled evilly.

_She's right. My parents never allow us to make our own decision… _Natalie silently cursed at her parents.

Amy entered the room and asked "Natalie, are you there?"

"Amy! Be careful you're blind!" Natalie ran to help Amy.

_My love for Ian is true. I'd do anything for him… I'll kill that Cahill… _Victoria snickered.

Natalie brought Amy out of the room and locked it.

"Hey Amy… I have something to ask you…"

"Sure, what do want to know?"

"I think I like your brother…"


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 39 clues

Demigod39cluesfan: DON'T BE SORRY! I LOVE AMIAN AND NATAN! I'll try to update 1 or 2 chapters every day! Glad you like the waffles!

AmainNatan4ever: Go head and annihilate Victoria! I WANNA STRANGLE HER EVEN WHEN I'M WRITING THIS STORY!

Amy laughed and said "Haha! Well opposites do attract."

"What should I do? If I tell him, he'll think it's disgusting!" Natalie said.

"Well… If you truly love him, will you be able to wait till you guys are older?"

Natalie thought about it for awhile then she nodded.

After a few minutes of silence, Amy asked "So will you be able to?"

_AHHH I FORGET AMY'S BLIND!_ Natalie screamed in her head then she said. "Yes!"

"Well that's good! I'll talk to Dan if you want me to."

"Do whatever you want."

Ian came into the room with his hair wet and towel around his neck. "Dinner's ready! Amy, I'll help you down stair."

Natalie decided to check on Victoria but when she entered the room, you guessed it, Victoria was gone.

"VICTORIA ESCAPED!" Natalie screamed.

Ian tensed up and turned his head. A rock came hitting on his head.

"Crap! That was supposed to hit Amy!" Victoria whined.

Evan came to check what was going on.

"Ian! What happened?! Ah we need to go to the hospital again!"

"Amy did it! She took her chance to hit Ian with a rock!" Victoria yelled.

Everyone rushed to the hospital again. Evan explained what happened.

"Victoria is lying. You didn't see any rocks so how would Victoria know if it's a rock that hit Ian." Madison said.

"You do have a point." Ned agreeing with Madison.

"Besides, Amy and Ian are in love with each other!" Sinead said.

Amy just sat silently on a chair and she whispered "It is my fault… Victoria was supposed to hit me… But Ian got hit…"

"Come on sis! It's that stupid Victoria's fault." Dan said.

Victoria, who sat in a different room, not wanting to hear anything about her.

"Everyone, you can all come see Ian but there is this one pro-" The doctor said but was interrupted by everyone running in.

"IAN!" "Ian!" Everyone shouted when he woke up.

Amy walked towards him and felt for his hands. She held on to it and said "Are you alright?"

Ian's reply was harsh and those 3 words were the most terrifying word Amy heard.

"Who are you?"

"IAN! Stop acting!" Natalie hissed.

_This is my chance! _Victoria smiled and asked Ian "Is there anyone you remember?"

"Yes there is… A girl… I don't know what she looks like…" Ian muttered.

"It's me! I'm your spouse, Victoria! You kissed me!" Victoria shouted.

Ian looked at Victoria and remember he did kiss a girl

_Maybe that is her…_

"NONONONO! AMY IS THE GIRL!" Sinead screamed.

Then Hamilton said "Ian, I hope you know that my girlfriend never lies."

Ian looked so confused so Amy said. "Guys… Let's let Ian calm down first… He just lost her memories…"

Everyone stop arguing and walked out except for Victoria. She left a note saying Ian is discharged from the hospital so he's leaving with me. She and Abby managed to get him to her house.

"Ian is gone…" Amy said.

Jonah's eyes widen and he ran to open the doors. "No… Victoria took Ian!"

"Let her go… Besides they're already engaged…" Amy said with a choke in her throat. Tears were forming in her eyes.

"It's alright sis!" Dan tried comforting.

"Yeah I guess… I had bitter memories at this masquerade… But I had sweet memories too…" Amy said.

After a few days, everyone went home leaving Jake and Evan standing in front of the lake.

"Let's invite them again… But to Pure Lake Lodge in Japan! I want Amy to be happy so next year… We'll get them back together." Jake said.

"That's surprising coming from you but good idea." Evan agreed.

A year has passed and in Victoria's mansion, Victoria made breakfast for Ian.

"Ben! Come down for breakfast!" Victoria yelled.

"Coming honey but I have a question. Why is my name Ben?" Ian said.

_As long as Amy's blind and Ian with a different name, I have to lie to him for now…_

"You are very rich and some people might want to use you so use the name Ben, ok?"

Ian nodded then starts thinking.

_Victoria has been taking care of me for a year already and making new memories with me. I guess I have to marry her soon. Well, I do love her. She is beautiful and a great cook but she doesn't have something… I'm not sure if she is that girl…_

"I'm going out for a walk, honey!" Ian said after he finished breakfast.

As he strolled around, he saw a girl crossing the streets, but it was green light! He rushed towards her and pushed her away when a truck almost hit her. Both of them had one thought in their mind.

_This touch… It's so gentle and safe! _

"I-I'm sorry! I-I am b-blind!" The girl stuttered.

"It's ok! What's your name?"

"Amy. Amy Cahill is my name." She said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 39 clues

I'm changing it to rated T probably because of some bloody violence…

AmianNatan4ever: Haha and I forgot to answer your other question about Victoria… She's a random girl I came up with… BUT GO AHEAD AND KILL HERRRR! AWW NOO SHE'S ONLY INJURED OH WELLS SHES GONNA ************* IN THE END OF THE STORY

Cobra1902: Can't say anything but happily ever afters do exist or maybe NOT

Demigod39cluesfan: Thanks! OF COURSE I'D UPDATE EVERYDAY! IF I WAS THE READER, I CAN BE REALLY IMPATIENT…. YEAH I GUESS THEY DO HAVE STUFF IN THEIR OWN LIFE… YEAH BUT THANKS!

_Amy! That sounds so familiar!_ Ian thought.

"Umm what's your name?" Amy asked.

"My name is Ia- Ben." He said correcting himself.

_Oh… I thought it was Ian… His voice sounds like Ian and I feel like I'm with Ian. Argh! I shouldn't be thinking about him!_

"Do you want me to walk you home since you can't see…" Ian asked.

"Only if it isn't a bother but I want to go to the mask shop." Amy answered.

Ian grabbed Amy's hand and start taking her to the mask shop.

_This grip! It's Ian! I know it! _

"Is y-your name Ian?" Amy stammered.

_How on world does she know my name?! Eh I don't want people stealing me for money… _

"No it's Ben." Ian replied casually.

_Could I be mistaken? _Amy thought sadly.

"Sorry… Are we at the mask shop?"

"Yeah." Ian said looking around.

"This mask shop brings back memories…" Amy said happily yet full of sorrow.

"What kind of memories?" Ian asked politely.

"Bittersweet…. Bittersweet…" Amy answered.

_What? Bittersweet? That's once reply I don't usually get. _

"This happened before I was blind… It was at a masquerade. I was in the library because I hate crowds. Ian… came into the library and told me I could dance. He took my hand and we danced on the library's balcony. The moon was full…" Amy quietly said.

_Dance in the moonlight? In a masquerade? On the library's balcony? I had a quick flash of the girl about this setting! But wasn't Victoria the girl?! How come I can't remember!_

"That's nice…" Ian said.

"So Ben, I guess I'll be going home! Don't worry because Nellie is coming to pick me up, well a few hours ago." Amy said.

"I'll walk you home!" Ian insisted.

They were walking down the quiet streets until some guys went up to them.

"Hey! You got money on you?" One guy asked.

"Yo forget bout the money! He's got a chick!" The second guy said smiling at Amy.

"Excuse me but I need to drop this girl home." Ian said dragging Amy away.

"We want this chick and we are gonna get her!" Guy two said.

Guy one grabbed Amy's hand while Guy two punches Ian's stomach. Ian spit some blood out but he quickly kicked the guys. Guy one took Amy away when Ian was distracted by Guy two. He took Amy to a club and said. "Well, my name is Alan and buddy is Josh. What's your name?"

"Where's Ben?" Amy asked

"He's fine now c'mon here's a drink!"

"N-no. I'm b-b-blind and I don't know what d-d-did you put in this drink." Amy stuttered.

"Guess I have no choice!" He took a sip then kissed Amy.

Amy pushed him away then shouted. "BEN! HELP ME!"

_Ah… My head hurts… Was that beer?_

Alan laughed. "That beer had some drugs in it. It makes you drunk in one sip!"

"You…" Amy dropped on her knees.

Ian had just finish beating Josh up and he heard Amy screamed.

_Amy! She's in the club! _

He hurried there to find Amy on Alan's lap but she was fast asleep. Thank god for Ian's awesome martial art lessons for 3 years, he finished Alan. Ian took Amy and carried her to his house since he doesn't have a clue where she lives.

"I love you Ian…" Amy muttered when Ian put her on his bed.

"It's Ben." _I have this urge to tell her I am Ian… But I can't…_

"Even if I'm blind… I can still it's you, Ian!" Amy shouted.

_Well she can shout all she wants since Victoria isn't here. _

"I have to take a shower so stay put here ok?" Ian said.

Amy just nodded her head and covered her head with the covers. After a few minutes, Amy woke up still a little drunk.

"I need to use the bathroom…" Amy said as she felt her way to a door which surprisingly is the bathroom.

_Hmm… Where's the toilet… _

"AMY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!" Ian shouted.

Amy looked at where the voice came from.

"What? I can't see you so? But Ian..."

"It's Ben…"

Amy took a wobbly step towards Ian but then fell asleep on him.

_Well at least I have a towel on._

His wet hair dripped on Amy's face and he whispered. "You're beautiful."

But Amy was fast asleep…

_Ok now I feel awkward. What would Victoria think if she she's me half naked and wet AND A GIRL SLEEPING ON ME!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 39 clues

Amy woke up finding herself on top of a bare body with… a nice six pack!

"Ben? Is that you?" Amy asked but he was fast asleep.

Amy quickly got off of him and finds her way out the house. She passed the mask shop and said "I can't see these beautiful masks but at least I can feel them."

Nellie yelled "CRAP I DID NOT PICK AMY UP YET!"

But then she saw Amy entered the house and apologized "Sorry kiddo but glad you're getting good to memorize places even if you're blind. But anyways Jake and Evan invited us to Pure Lake Lodge in Japan!"

"And! We have to go to school there because we're missing school here!" Dan whined.

"YES! I'LL GET THE MANSION ALL TO MYSELF WHILE YOU GUYS GO TO SCHOOL!" Nellie cheered.

"Hmm… School in Japan… Sounds cool!" Amy said.

Meanwhile, Ian woke up finding Amy gone.

_I think she left… Well I hope she is safe._

"IAN! YOUR MOM IS HERE!" Victoria yelled.

Isabel Kabra sat in the dining table waiting for Ian to get down.

"Ian! Your lovely cousins, Evan and Jake invited you and Victoria to Pure Lake Lodge in Japan. Since you're going to miss school here in Boston, I've told them everyone has to go to school in Japan to finish your education. Anyways, I think it's not the time for you and Victoria to get marry. You guys are only 16 years old. Don't worry about my tradition of getting married at the age 16. But… You guys are engaged and there will be an engagement party there." Isabel said.

Ian said. "Mom, I was thinking of not getting married this young so thank you."

"Is Natalie here in Victoria's house or she's at home?" Isabel asked.

"She's with the Cahills." Victoria said.

"Them? Those filthy poor people and I heard Amy was blind!" Isabel said.

_Amy was blind… So Amy knows me so I guess I can tell her I'm Ian… But we had memories together?_

Tomorrow comes, and the Cahills arrived last with Natalie. Amy had her eyes bandaged as she walked in.

"Hey! I have good news! Amy… REGAINED HER EYESIGHT BACK!" Natalie and Dan cheered.

Amy took off the bandage and looks at everything. Everyone cheered and then Ian went to Amy and said. "So you're finally not blind. By the way, I was Ben! Sorry that I lied, I didn't remember who you were."

"I still need glasses and oh… yeah… You lost your memories…" Amy said.

"Are you someone important to me?" Ian asked.

Jonah came to them and hand them a video tape. "Watch it."

Ian placed the video tape in the TV and there was him and Amy standing a rock screaming "I, IAN KABRA, WILL LOVE AMY CAHILL FOREVER!" "I, AMY CAHILL, WILL LOVE IAN KABRA FOREVER!"

Memories flashed right through him and he said "It's all coming back but there is still something I can't remember…"

Reagan, Madison and Sinead hold up a huge sign that said kiss him. Amy blushed hard then said "Ian, maybe this would help…"

She leaned close to his lips and kissed him. Ian was surprised but he kissed back. Tears came out of Amy's eyes when she pulled away.

Ian smiled and said "Amy Cahill, you were the only girl I could remember when I lost my memories. You were the figurine I see in my dreams."

Amy cried and hugged Ian. Everyone but Victoria clapped.

_That poor girl! How could she beat me? At least, my engagement party is not cancelled._ Victoria smiled cruelly at her thought.

Then Jake said. "Well, everyone let's go to bed since we have school tomorrow."

"AWW!" Everyone whined.

"Ian! Sleep with me tonight! Please!" Victoria begged clinging on Ian's arm.

Ian looked at Amy with apologetic eyes.

"I can wait for a thousand years when we can be together!" Amy smiled then walked to her own room.

Ian lied on the bed, running his hand through his hair.

"How… can my mom cancel this engagement… It's like impossible!"

Victoria lied next to him and hugged Ian's arm. He wanted to sleep with Amy but he can't even escape with Victoria clinging on him like that.

Meanwhile in Amy's room with Dan, Amy asked "What do you think of Natalie?"

"Cobra? She's a meanie!" Dan said.

"Anything positive?" Amy asked.

"Well… I sort of- WAIT HEY! I'm not telling you anything!"

"Your face is red…" Amy laughed.

"GAHHH AGHH FINE! I DO LIKE HER SO WHAT?"  
"Hahaha whatever just go to bed."

Dan and Amy both went to their own bed and fell asleep.

_Why did Amy asked me those questions?_

Then, Dan heard a knock on his door.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I don't own 39 clues

AmianNatan4ever: Haha I had a feeling it was job instead of jb

Dance Rockz: Thanks!

Demigod39cluesfan: HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO SAY SORRRYYY NATAN AND AMIAN FOR LIFE AND DIE VICTORIA!

Ah~ Reading you guys reviews make my day happier

Dan opened the door a little irritated finding Natalie. His stern expression soften for a brief second, but he quickly covered it with a mischievous smile.

"What are you doing here, Nat? Scared of the tsunami the news made up?"

"No… I just wanted to annoy you dweeb!"

"You cobra!"

"Wait! Do you hear that?" Natalie hissed.

They both look out the window finding a terrible sight.

"Why! WHY MUST THIS HAPPEN!? LAST YEAR WAS A THUNDERSTORM AND NOW WE HAVE A STUPID TSUNAMI!" Dan shouted.

"Shut up!" Natalie yelled.

Suddenly, both of them felt a dark aura behind them. A very angry dark aura, Amy.

"BOTH OF YOU GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Amy screamed with her thundering windy jade eyes and fiery red hair that was literally in flames.

"Sis! There's a tsunami!" Dan whined.

Amy looked out the window then sighed.

"There's no tsunami. Go to bed and Natalie, if you're scared, you can sleep with me." Amy said.

Natalie and Dan looked out the window to find a tsunami but it wasn't there.

_Maybe we both we're just too tired._ Dan and Natalie thought.

Natalie climbed into the bed with Amy and Dan slept on his own bed. The next morning, Amy changed into her school uniform.

"You look lovely." A familiar gentle voice said.

"Ian, what are you doing in my room….?" Amy asked.

"Just checking on you." Ian said casually as he went to hug Amy from behind.

He buried his head in Amy's hair and whispered. "I love you."

"Amy?"

_GAHHH MY HEART IS GONNA EXPLODE! HE'S TOO CLOSE! I CAN'T MOVE! GAHHH!_

Ian lets go then waves in front of Amy's face.

"Earth to Amy! Hmm… School starts in 5 minutes!" Ian teased.

Amy quickly starts running down stair and grab a piece of bread.

"What's the rush gurl? You still got 20 minutes!" Jonah said.

Amy stared at Jonah then glared at Ian walking down the stairs slowly.

"You! You lied!"

Ian just smirked until Victoria comes hugging Ian.

_I have to get rid of her! Crap! The engagement party is tomorrow!_

"Hey Amy, did you know Ian and Victoria's engagement party is tomorrow?" Jake said.

Madison and Reagan came crashing down on purpose to push Victoria off Ian.

"Agh! You disrespectful Holts!" Victoria yelled.

"Well, time for your first day in the school in Japan!" Evan said walking out the mansion.

Everyone followed and into the limo. The drive was pretty short and quiet except for Dan and Natalie's arguments. Many kids looked at the limo surprised and starts whispering.

Victoria was not in the same class as Ian, but Amy was. He was pretty popular with the girls.

"That cobra… stupid… idiot…" Amy muttered. She felt a ting of anger. Ian was smiling at these girls and with Victoria, Amy didn't feel jealous because she's used to it.

_Why am I jealous!? Let him have fun with those girls… I'm going to read…_

Ian walked away from the girls and put his hand on Amy's desk.

"Are you jealous?" He asked smirking.

"No! Not at all!" Amy yelled blushing.

"Hey girls! I have a girlfriend already!" Ian said aloud.

The girls' eyes widened wondering who. He pulled Amy from her seat and pulled her into a hug. Then, he leaned close for a kiss.

_WHY IS HE SO STRONG?! I CAN'T EVEN MOVE AN INCH IN HIS GRIP! AHHH I CAN FEEL HIS BREATH! I might as well just give in… His amber eyes are really handsome… I just want to lean towards him too._

She closed her eyes and he kissed her gently.

_I could kiss Amy like this forever. I could stare into her jade eyes forever. I wish time would stop now… _

Then, Amy pulled away with her face red as a tomato. "DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" Amy screamed

"You were jealous, and I can't let you feel that way."

The girls had backed off from Ian after the kiss. Then, it was lunch time and Amy admired the cute bento boxes. She quickly went to sit under the bleachers so Ian wouldn't find her.

"Finally, that stupid cobra's not following me! He carried me to the nurse when I got hit by a dodge ball!"Amy muttered to herself.

"Amy. It's me Natalie." A voice said above her.

"Hey Nat! What's going on?"

"Did Dan mention me?"

Amy thought for a few minutes thinking if she should tell Natalie. It was Dan's most important secret she had found out.

"Nat… That's a secret for your heart to find out." Amy smiled.

Natalie looked up on the sky thinking about what Amy said.

_A secret for my heart to find out… I wonder what that means…_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 39 clues

Demigod39cluesfan: YEAH NATANNNN HE DOES LIKE HER BUT JUST TOO SHY TO CONFESS! UMM MAYBE SHE CAN GET CARRIED AWAY BY THE TSUNAMI

Guest 3: GO AHEAD AND KILL HER! Too distant… Is that bad or good but if it's bad I'll let them play a big part in a chapter

AmianNatan4ever: THANKS! I JUST LOVE AMIAN AND NATAN!

I3dance: Thanks! I'LL GET WAIT MUST NOT SPOIL BUT YEAH I'LL DO SOMETHING TO VICTORIA

Kendra Starling 11: I guess it's a bit odd but THANKS!

Sparklesrcoolio: THANK YOU AND I'LL ADD MORE LOVELY AMIAN AND NATAN

Janus1: You know what's strange? I had always thought I was rushing in my stories… Well sometimes I just want to see what happens in the end! Like all these come in my head randomly as I write but thank you anyways

A figurine stood in front of Amy under the bleachers. He smirked and said.

"I found you."

She looked up and yes it was the rich cobra, Ian.

"What do you want?" Amy scowled.

"I guess you're still not over the girls."

"I don't care. I don't like you. You have an engagement party with Victoria tomorrow. You kissed me in front of everyone in class. I REMEMBER SO MUCH BAD MEMORIES BECAUSE OF YOU! THE TIME IN KOREA WHEN YOU BETRAYED ME AND I FELL IN LOVE WITH YOU BLINDLY!" Amy screamed.

_Why am I so mad at him?! There was literally venom in my words. Why? Am I really that jealous… I think he really just don't belong to me… He is a popular rich guy and I'm like a poor bookworm. He's like a prince and I'm just a filthy commoner. Why do I feel this way? I tried to get his memories back… I guess it would be better if he didn't get his memories back… Why and what is wrong with me…?_ Amy thought as tears formed in her eyes.

Ian looked a bit surprised. His amber eyes, not only filled with shock, but sadness and regret. He stayed silent for awhile but then he left her.

_Wow, I didn't know she hated me that much. She kissed me? Wow… Girls are confusing sometimes… _

Victoria came running up to Ian and cling on to him again.

"Get off of me, Victoria." Ian said angrily.

"Why! Tomorrow is our engagement party! I saw what happened with you and Amy! She doesn't love you! Why can't you let someone that truly and love you be with you?! Why do you keep pushing me away?! Amy told me she hates you and she rather be with Jake or Evan!" Victoria complained.

"She rather be with Jake or Evan? She hates me?" Ian said in a joking voice but hurt is heard.

He laughed with a choke then pulled Victoria closer.

"I guess I do have to move on…" Ian said.

Under the bleachers, Amy cried to herself silently. She took out a notebook and begins writing how much she hated falling in love with Ian.

"Falling in love with Ian was like having heaven by my side. He was safe, gentle, and kind. Yet falling in love with Ian was like having hell by my side. He teased me and kissed me whenever he wants to, like a devil who didn't care about rules. S-s-so many mixed e-emotions in m-m-me…" She could not finish. She can't continue saying anymore.

"I-I-Ian… I-I-I r-r-really lo-lo-love y-you…" Amy cried.

Jake was walking around the school, feeling bored, but then he heard a sniffle under the bleachers. He head towards it then said. "Amy? Why are you crying?"

"Jake! I just n-need you to d-do me one favor… Please be Ian for me!" She cried hugging Jake.

He hugged her back and whispered. "I have always wanted to hug you like this… Will you be mine forever?"

Amy cried even harder.

"I guess… I can give up Ian…" Amy said quietly.

Jake smiled and hugged Amy tighter.

"Thank you… Thank you…" He said.

Meanwhile at a bar, Ian was alone drinking.

"Should I really give up on her?" He cried to himself then asks for another bottle.

"You sure you can handle another bottle? You already drank 5 bottles!" The man said.

"Just give me it!" Ian yelled.

The man gave him another bottle then said. "If this is love, tell her what you truly felt. It always work!"

Ian looked at the man and said. "Amy. Right now you will be Amy. Wait you are Amy! Amy, I love you so much, I can die for you. Right now, I'll take a knife and stab myself! Amy, you are the whole world to me… I feel like half of my heart is gone… I can't go on like this anymore…"

The man wrote everything down and said. "Here's a slip to memorize it and I'm not Amy… But that was good."

Ian stuffed the slip in his pocket and took the beer.

"I'm going home…" He stumbled out and fell into a puddle.

"I don't care about this $50 polo shirt… Just let me die here…" Ian whispered.

"Hey! Someone fell here! I have to save him!" Said a girl.

"Hey, are you alri- Ian?!" The girl shouted as she held his head from the puddle.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 39 clues

Demigod39cluesfan: Thanks!

"Amy?" Ian asked looking at the figurine.

"It's not Amy! It's Sinead! Yeah I know you miss her and stuff…" Sinead said/

"Amy… Amy…" Ian muttered as Sinead carried him to Pure Lake Lodge.

At the same time, Amy was also drinking in an oden cart. It was like a movable restaurant that serves oden.

"Ian… I thought I could give up on you… I thought I could… But one more bottle please!" Amy sobbed.

"Miss, you already drank 3 bottles!" The owner said.

"Please!" Amy begged.

"Ok, however you like it, but if this is about love… Tell him how you truly feel."

"I wrote it down already! He's like having the whole entire heaven with me!" Amy sniffed.

"Ugh… I'm going home…" She mumbled grabbing the bottle and staggered off the cart.

Then at a park, she fell down on the swings. Rain decided to cry again.

"I bet the clouds are sad. Weeping so much bitter tears…" Amy murmured as she closed her eyes.

"Hey! Look! Someone's on the swing… not sitting on it properly!" A guy shouted. He ran over pulling her up.

"Hey, are you o- Amy?!" The guy shouted.

"Ian? Is that you?" Amy asked.

"No… It's Hamilton but whatever! You better go home." He put Amy over his shoulders and walked home with no problem.

At the mansion, Sinead and Hamilton saw each other.

"What a surprise? I have a love bird and you have a love bird. Together the love bird would fall in love." Hamilton joked.

"Whatever… I'll get Ned and Ted to take care of Ian and you get Madison and Reagan to take care of Amy…" Sinead said as she called her siblings. Hamilton did the same thing.

In Amy's room, Madison whispered "She keeps mumbling Ian's name."

"I know! Now shut up, I'm reading!" Reagan whispered back loudly.

"What are you reading?" Madison asked annoyed.

"A small notebook from Amy's pocket. Hey! There is something about Ian!"

Madison looked over Reagan's shoulder and yelled "That's it! Reagan go get Jonah!"

Reagan smiled realizing her sister's plan.

In Ian's room, Ned and Ted stared feeling really bored at Ian.

"The only thing we hear right now is Amy.. Amy.. Amy…" Ned imitated Ian's voice.

"Yeah now shut up, I'm reading!" Ted said.

"Whatcha reading?" Ned asked.

"A slip from Ian's jacket pocket." Ted replied.

"Let me see!" Ned took the slip and smiled.

"Go get Jonah, Ted!"

Finally, in Jonah's room, Ted and Reagan fight over who gets Jonah.

"JONAH! YOU ARE COMING TO AMY'S ROOM!" Reagan roared.

"NOOO YOU'RE COMING TO IAN'S ROOM!" Ted screeched.

"Calm down, homies! I appreciate you both love me, but I'll just ask what you want both now." Jonah smiled.

"I want you to write me a song!" Ted and Reagan said in unison.

"Song? You both want a song? Piece of cake, what's it about?"

Reagan and Ted hands a small notebook and a slip of paper. Jonah's eyes widen and his grin grew.

"Yo! I know what exactly to do but you guys have to help! Get everyone here but Victoria, Ian and Amy."

Ted and Reagan did as told so. Soon everyone crowd around Jonah hearing his plan.

Evan said "I just want you to know… It does hurt whenever I help get Ian and Amy together, but… It's my happiness seeing Amy happy so therefore… I'm going to give up on her…"

He wasn't frowning nor in tears. He was smiling proudly.

"I guess, I'll just help too." Jake said.

Nellie came in the room. She has been gone for awhile.

"So how was your first day of school? MY FIRST DAY OF FREEDOM WAS FABULOUS!" Nellie squealed.

"Listen, Nellie, for my amazing plan again." Jonah said.

The next day, Victoria comes screaming "IT'S IAN'S AND MINE'S ENGAGEMENT PARTY!"

"Hey Victoria, since you're going to get marry to my brother, why don't you get to know me more? My brother had always preferred a girl who's close to his family! We can chat at the engagement party!" Natalie said.

Victoria nodded her head happily.

"Also, since I'm now Natalie's girlfriend, you also have to get to know me more." Said Dan.

_This is just to stall time. This is just to stall time…_ Dan and Natalie kept thinking.

"You two? Seriously? Prove it… by kissing each other!" Victoria said with suspiciously.

_Why… DOES HAVE TO HAPPEN TO ME?! WELL HERE GOES NOTHING! I LIKE HER ANYWAYS!_

Dan quickly leaned close to Natalie. After 5 seconds, he pulled away.

"Aww shy on his first kiss!" Nellie said.

_He kissed me. He kissed me! He kissed me! HE KISSED ME!_

Natalie shouted "THIS IS GOING TO BE EMBARASSING BUT WHO CARES, IT'S LOVE! DAN, I LIKE YOU!"

Dan stood like a statue then said "I have always thought love was disgusting… But I met you… And you… made love…"


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I do not own 39 clues

Guest: I'm not sure if that's good or bad but thanks

Demigod39cluesfan: THANKS!

AmianNatan4ever: THANKS!

"And you… made love… more disgusting!" Dan said.

Natalie face dropped then Dan laughed "Just kidding! I like you too!"

Then, he started blushing.

"Hello Ian, Natalie and Victoria!" A woman's face yelled.

Everyone turned around seeing Isabel Kabra…

"Hey, Mom." Ian said.

Natalie ran to hug her and Isabel said "I bought you presents! And here's an engagement gift for Victoria and Ian."

"Thank you, Mrs. Kabra!" Victoria smiled.

"Don't call me that! Just call me mom from now on!" Isabel said.

Amy walked down the stairs heading towards the dining room.

"Morning, Amy!" Nellie said.

_My head hurts so bad… I feel hot…_

"Amy, you ok?" Nellie asked.

"I'm not hungry… I think I'll be going to bed again…" Amy muttered and she walked out. And of course! Ian was looking at her with worry written all over his face.

"Excuse me, I have to use the bathroom." Ian said.

He followed Amy and went to her room.

"Amy, are you alright?" Ian asked sitting on Amy's bed.

"Ian, before I give up on you, before you give up on me, can I kiss you…" Amy asked quietly.

"I won't give up on you…" Ian said.

He touched her head and whispered. "You have a fever…"

Amy covered her head with blankets and said "Go away, you might get sick from me."

"Ian. Let me in." He heard his mother say outside the door.

"Mom? I really love Amy! Please cancel this party!" Ian begged when his mom entered the room.

"Have you ever wonder what Victoria would be if you left her on her wedding's day? Have you ever thought of how insane she would go? She loves you too. She told me she had never fell in love until she met you." Isabel said.

"Mom, have you ever felt what's it like to be blind? Have you ever felt the pain when someone you love forgot all about you? Have you ever wonder what Amy suffered all this time?!" Ian shouted.

"Ian, she is just a worthless peasant! You are rich and rich only marry rich!" Isabel said calmly controlling her anger.

"She's not worthless. She has something Victoria doesn't have. She has a warm, kind heart. Victoria could not control her jealousy. She threw a bowl of soup Amy prepared because she was sick in Amy's face. She stabbed Amy. She was going to hit her with a rock but she hit me instead. But Amy did nothing. She wanted Victoria to be happy so she didn't harm her. She thought I would be happy like this…"

"Obey your mother, Ian. Get into the limo now. The party is going to began soon."

Ian looked at Amy then he walked out in regret. Each step was a slap from sadness.

"I'm sorry, Amy." Ian whispered.

Jonah said to Reagan "The plan isn't going how I want to. Stay behind. I think Amy will have a way to convince Isabel. Once she does, get her ready, ok?"

Reagan nodded. Everyone else got into the limo while Reagan waited outside Amy's door.

"Amy, can you give up on my son?"

"Why… Why are you against me? I can give up on him, but not because I'm forced too…" Amy murmured.

"Here's some medicine, your fever will be gone after this, so we can talk more easily." Isabel handed her some pills.

Amy took them and swallowed.

"How come you trust me? How come you didn't think there was poison in it." Isabel asked.

"Why should I think there's poison in it? Do you really think you're that cruel?"

Isabel was shocked then she said "Do you know why I am against you?"

"No, but I'll give up Ian for his happiness, not yours."

"You're a peasant… One time I fell in love with someone who was a peasant. He was poor but with a warm heart, just like how Ian describe you. But he actually fell in love, just to have my money." Isabel begins to cry.

Amy puts her hand on Isabel shaking shoulders and whispered "Shh… It's alright. Not everyone is mean like that. Everyone is different but everyone has a negative side and a positive side. I know you're not evil. I guess now I can give up Ian. You can relax now…"

_She didn't fail this test… Why… Maybe she is what Ian says…_ Isabel thought then she said "You are what Ian's says, an angel in disguise of a human. I gave the same test to Victoria. The pills, she became suspicious and didn't take it. My past, she didn't tell me it was ok, but she said how can I fall in love with a peasant."

"Isabel… Is there something you are hiding about Victoria?" Amy asked.

"What? How? I wish you can be with Ian so I'll tell you. I am going to die when these words are says so please take good care of Ian for me-"

"Don't say it." Amy demanded.

"Fine, but come on." Isabel grabbed Amy and ran towards the door.

"Wait! Wear this dress!" Reagan yelled following towards them.

Amy quickly changed in the car then they were off.

"Argh… Come on Amy you do it! Dan and Natalie are almost out of things to talk to with Victoria." Jonah said.

Then he saw Reagan coming in with Amy and Isabel! "Ned and Ted, get the lights! Hamilton and Sinead on the stage! Madison and Reagan, get the music! Dan and Natalie, get the two love birds on the stage!" Jonah yelled.

"What's going on?" Ian and Amy both asked.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 39 clues

"Hey everyone! I have a song for you all!" Jonah said.

Hamilton gave Amy a paper of the lyrics and Sinead gave Ian a paper of the lyrics.

"It's called true feelings!" Jonah yelled.

(This song might sucks…. It's just random stuff all put together… italicized- Amy, bold- Ian, underline- both)

_I'm so frightened! Hey! Isabel is mouthing for me to sing…. Well here goes nothing! _Amy took a deep breath then started.

"_Falling in love is like having heaven by my side_

_I silently hide_

_But your gentle, safe and kind eyes _

_Save me for my despise_

_Falling in love is like having hell by my side_

_I silently hide_

_But you break the rules of a kiss_

_Like a devil who didn't care_

_I don't really know where_

_Did I belong till I met you."_

"**You are the whole world to me**

**I can give up anything**

**To have you by my side right here**

**Just a few millimeters near**

**A ting of happiness I can feel**

**You heal~~~~~~~~~~~**

**My heart when I'm with you **

**Half of my heart is gone without you~~~**

**Stay by me~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**You are everything that's left of me**_**"**_

"This is my true feelings for you

This is my true feelings"

"_You're like having heaven _**–Heaveeenn-** _by my side_

_You're like having hell _**–Heeeellllllllll-** _by my side_

"**Half of my heart **_–hearrrrt-_ **is gone without you**

"This is my true feelings for you….hoo"

Applaud! Applaud! Amy quickly ran into the bathroom to let out her embarrassment. Then, she came out to Jonah.

"How did you get my notebook?!" Amy asked.

"How did you get my slip?!" Ian asked.

"A secret!" Jonah said while Ted, Ned, Reagan and Madison snickered.

Evan and Jake came out in clown suits…

"They arrived already? We didn't need to get into these suits to stall time!?" Jake yelled.

Victoria screamed at Isabel. "ISN'T THIS IAN AND MINE'S ENGAGEMENT PARTY?!"

"Amy! Ian! I have to tell you something!" Isabel screamed. Then Victoria shrieked.

"ISABEL!"

An explosion appeared and there lied Isabel's dead body.

"I had a bomb in her body just in case she said the truth." Victoria smiled.

Everyone stood there in anger.

"You have gone too far…" Ian cried.

"I'll take away everything from you Ian… I will make sure you'll become mine forever." Victoria said.

"Mom… Mom… I'm so sorry. I didn't know you were trying to help me! I hated you for letting me marry Victoria! I'm so sorry!" Ian cried on her dead body.

Natalie comes too and starts crying with Ian. "Mommy! Mommy! Don't leave us!"

The room was filled with tears until a laugh was heard. It belonged to Amy…

"Amy… Why are you laughing?" Ian cried.

"See? She doesn't care if your mother dies!" Victoria screamed.

"I'm laughing because Victoria, you're blinded by jealousy."

"What?" Victoria's eyes glared at Amy.

"I know exactly what happened. When you first met Ian, you told your dad you wanted to marry him. Your dad forced Ian's mom to let them be engaged. If she did not, he will kill Ian's mom and Natalie. Isabel feared what would happen to Ian, if all his loved one die. He would be all alone in this world of strangers. She tried to slow down the marriage silently like today's engagement party. She actually had no tradition of marrying at the age 16. It was going to a wedding today but she came up with engagement party. She had to get Ian out of my room this morning to test me. She wanted to make sure Ian wasn't fooled by love like how she was. Isabel had planned everything in her head. Reagan luckily was in the house and she was able to hack into the bomb you placed in so it wouldn't bomb. While in the car, Isabel written on paper to me what happened so she wouldn't bomb. You had placed a recording in her body too so you can bomb her whenever you felt like. But what actually exploded, was Amy's courage." Amy took off the wig and dress and it was Isabel Kabra.

"You?! Who is the dead body then?" Victoria screamed.

"This is the body of… Amy Cahill. She went to the bathroom and changed outfits with me. I told Amy it was a life or death risk but she said she'd do it no matter what. She had many shields on her body." Isabel said as tears formed.

"Ian, she is an angel in disguise… I never met anyone like her…" She cried.

"Hahaha! Ian your mother killed your love! Send her to jail now!" Victoria laughed.

"The one going to jail is… you! I don't care if your father is the president! I don't care! I will kill you right now! You're a monster!" Ian screamed grabbing a chair.

"Ian! Stop!" A familiar voice mumbled.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **I do not own 39 clues

Demigod39cluesfan: There's not much stories with Isabel nicer so yeah…. BUT VICTORIA'S GONNA UMMM CAN'T SPOIL! CAN'T SPOIL ABOUT AMY DEAD OR NOT!

AmianNatan4ever: THANKS! I LIKE TWISTS! Unless it's like umm someone liking someone else!

Ian turned his head around finding Isa- Amy's body slowly moving. Her jade eyes looked lifeless.

"Amy! Why did you do this?! Are you an idiot?!" Ian shouted.

"Yes. Yes I am an idiot." Amy said in a faint voice.

"Someone get an ambulance!" Isabel yelled.

"That's not happening. I already told my dad to send nothing here. Amy is going to die." Victoria laughed.

"Sis! Don't die please! Don't leave me like Grace did!" Dan cried.

"Dan, you have to grow up…" Amy said.

Nellie hugged Dan and said "Don't worry, kiddo, Amy's gonna make it."

"Victoria… I will marry you now please let Amy live." Ian begged.

"No can do. You're just going to go back to her. She has to die." Victoria said.

"PLEASE! WE'RE BEGGING OF YOU!" Everyone cried.

"Why do you like her so much?! My life sucks so much! Love is not on my side! Nothing goes right! IF YOU CAN'T BE MINE, I'LL BURN THIS BUILDING DOWN!" She ran out the door and… burned the building down.

Smoke and ashes… Dan was having an asthma attack. The door won't budge.

"It's nice meeting all of you! Any last words?!" Dan cried.

"I'm so sorry Ian and Natalie that I couldn't protect any of you!" Isabel sobbed.

"Mom, you tried your best and Dan, I LOVE YOU!" Natalie wept.

"I didn't have much time writing the song so sorry!" Jonah cried.

"Amy, we're going to friends not lover ok?" Evan wailed.

"I will steal you away if Ian doesn't treat you right!" Jake sniffed.

"Hamilton, I love you! I love you too Ned and Ted!" Sinead cried.

"Sinead, I love you! I'll miss fighting for brownies, Madison and Reagan!" Hamilton sobbed.

"I'LL LOVE YOU AMY CAHILL IN MY NEXT LIFE!" Ian shouted.

"A miracle will happen…" Amy said.

"I LOVE MY IPOD!" Nellie cried.

Everyone had finished their last words. The walls collapse on them but then it froze right there in time. A small figurine ran into the building. SALADIN! There were a lot of cats behind him! They all saved everyone. Amy made it to the hospital. Ian sat next to the sleeping Amy in the hospital. He stayed there all day and night until Amy wake up. But it has been a week and she was still unconscious.

"She might not make it." The doc said.

"I'll give you over 10 million dollars… You have to save my… future daughter in law." Isabel said.

Finally, one day, Amy opened her eyes and said "Ian? Wake up!"

Ian yawned. "Amy? You're awake!"

"Ian, I love you." Amy said.

Before Ian could say anything, their lips had touched.

"Ian, get up. Amy has to go in surgery." Isabel said.

"Huh? Oh… That was just a dream…" Ian looked around and got out the room.

Everyone had stay in the hospital waiting for Amy to wake up. Ian entered the private lounge. Nellie was feeding Saladin red snappers. Natalie was sleeping on Dan's shoulder and Dan was sleeping on Natalie's hair.

"Remember how Amy said she believed in a miracle." Sinead said.

Ian nodded and then Sinead said "Right now, we need to believe in a miracle!"

Hamilton said "Yeah… Two weeks and she still not awake… Yeah a miracle…"

No one could bring themselves hoping a miracle will happen.

"No. We will believe in a miracle! Angels don't give up!" Isabel said.

No one said a thing.

"Saladin saved us because one person believed! Ian! Believe in Amy, please!" Isabel pleaded.

Ian looked at his mother and said. "I will always believe in Amy. She will not die. She won't give up easily."

"Yes she will die." A girl entered the room….

"Victoria…." Isabel muttered.

"I want to kill her…" Natalie said waking up.

"3…2…1!" Dan shouted also waking up.

Garbage fell on to Victoria and everyone burst into laughter.

"Shut up! But anyways, I'll stop bothering you guys on one condition. Ian is mine."

"No way!" Jonah said.

"Here are some pills. These will erase the memories of yours just like before."

Ian looked at everyone and said "If you would stop bothering everyone, I don't mind."

He took the pills but then froze right when Amy stormed into the room. She gave Victoria a shot and Victoria fell asleep.

"Everyone, I'm awake! I gave Victoria a shot… She's not dead but she'll forget all about everything. She'll have new memories to make like a child." Amy said.

Ian ran to hug her and then he quickly kissed her.

"Amy! I knew you would wake up! I knew it!" Ian cried.

After a few minutes of hugging everyone, Victoria got up and asked. "Where am I?"

"Victoria, I'd like to welcome you personally to this world, Earth. Right now you are in Japan! It's a nice place!" Amy smiled.

"Where's my mommy and daddy?" Victoria asked.

"What do you remember about them?" Amy asked.

"Well… I think daddy is rich… and mommy was in a place similar to this." Victoria said.

"What?! She still has some memories!?" Ian shouted.

"Calm down, Ian! She looks like she's 16 but her mind is only umm 5!" Amy said.

Isabel took out her cell and put it on speaker.

"Victoria, this is your dad." Isabel said.

"Daddy?" Victoria asked.

"Who's this? Don't call me daddy! I have to work!" A grumpy voice said.  
"John, talk to your daughter!" Isabel commanded.

"Victoria? Don't you understand I'm busy! Hang up ok?"

"Hey, you shouldn't talk to your daughter like that!" Jonah said. His mother was once like that but at least they got back together.

"Who was that!? Victoria, why are they helping you?!" John said.

"What do you mean? They are my friend!" Victoria yelled.

"VICTORIA! YOU DON'T BECOME FRIENDS WITH THEM! YOU'RE SO STUPID! I FEEL ASHAME TO CALL YOU MY DAUGHTER! BYE AND DON'T YOU EVER LET ME SEE YOU IN MY SIGHT! YOU'RE THE REASON WHY YOUR MOM IS DEAD! YOU HAD TO BE BORN AND GET MOM SICK!" John screamed then hung up.  
Victoria started crying saying "I'm a murderer…"

"Victoria, you are not a murderer… Here listen to this." Amy handed a music box.

She opened it and heard her mother's voice. "Victoria, I gave birth to you for a reason. You did not kill me. Remember, I'm watching you forever from heavens."


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I do not own 39 clues

Hmm I have no idea why did I make Victoria nice… Well I felt bad for her as I wrote because she just wants to find her true love… She's just not making the right decision.

Then Isabel's phone rang again. It was John. "What do you want?" Isabel asked.

"Hey, umm my assistant was drunk and he answered my call… Can I speak to Victoria?"

Victoria and her dad talked for awhile. Then, he said. "Everyone… Victoria and I are sorry… I'm coming to pick her up…"

Victoria smiled and said. "Amy! Thank you so much! By the way, Ian is perfect for you! YOU GUYS ARE SOOO CUTE TOGETHER! SO IS DAN AND NATALIE! AND HAMILTON AND SINEAD!"

"Thanks!" Amy said.

"I suppose you want to see a kiss." Ian said hugging Amy from behind.

"Yes! KISS! KISS! KISS!" Victoria shouted.

Ian raised Amy's chin up and kissed her. Then, he pulls away and smiled.

Jonah said. "Let's have a party now!"

Happily ever afters do exist.

Victoria is living happily when her father while trying to use her powers to end hunger and cure disease.

Hamilton and Sinead got married with 2 children. Ted, Ned, Reagan and Madison lived with them.

Dan and Natalie are a couple travelling around the world.

Nellie lives with Saladin and all his car friends.

Evan and Jake still invite them every year to Pure Lake Lodge all around the world.

Jonah's now writing songs about love than gangsta life.

Last but not least, Ian and Amy are getting ready for a wedding. Like always, the Cahills' crashed the party.

Phew! Finally finished! Thank you to everyone that reviewed! HERE'S THE BIGGEST WAFFLE I HAVE EVER FOUND!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~,+IO888888Z$8Z$?~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~=:?IZ$ZZ$$?I888O?DDDD888DDDDZ~~~I~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.+?II$$$I7ZOO$=IZ88DDD88DZ$8DDDD8$7$8~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~:78$77Z7IZZ$$ZOZ8~?7$ODDDNDDDDOI77I$O8DD8Z~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I$$$$7$8O7+?ZO8Z,+ZO8Z7$DDDDDDDDZ?7DDDNDD8OOZ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~I7$7$Z7O88O88?.:=IZZO88DD$I?O8OD8+IOO8ZZDD8DDDD887Z~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~,7$7$OO$7ODDD8O?~I7?+D88OOOD8O+,=?I$OO8DD87?7DDDD8+IZ8D7~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~77II$Z88ZI?$O=:+7$ODO?:+OZZZZ8D,I$$O8DDN8DN8I+++Z+ZO8DND877~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~:$$$Z?$ZZODO:=~7OZO888DOI=~$ZO.=$ZZ8O+=DDDD8DD8O=I78DDDDDDD8Z7O~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~?I88OOO88ZZ~+7$I=O8OOZOO8$=:=I?OOZ88DDZ?=?D88D$=$88O7$DDDNDDDD$?7~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~=$88DZ7I?=7ZOO8DOI~+OOZZZZ7.7Z$888DDDDDDZI:==?+Z8DDNDZ?+DD8DD8=ZZ878~~~~~~~  
~~~~:?888D=OZZ888888DDZ+~~7Z+~I77Z88I+ID8OO8D8I~+$788DDDDDDO?DZ~ZO8DDOZ=~~~~~~  
~~~~$ZZZOOO8O$$DDDDDDO8Z==~7$Z$O88D8ZI=+D888.7ZO88$7DDDDDDDDO7?II88DDDDD$I~~~~~~  
~~~~Z7Z88DDNDZ?8DDDD88.=7OI$8D8DDDDDZ$~~==7OO8DDD87=78OODDO,IZ8ZZNDDDDD8I7~~~~~  
~~~~$88DDDD8D8Z+=+88,:7ZZOD8I=$88DDD88:,I77888888DD8I~:Z8.~7O8DDOI+INMDDD7+7~~~~  
~~~7$$88O88888D$~=~I$7ZZ8DD8$+I=888Z IZO887I888OO8DD8$.?+ZO8D8DDDO++I8DD+ZZZZ~~~  
~~?8OZ?O8888888,~~=+O888O8O88Z7::=+$O8O88D8$=I88OD8~ ?$8$?DD8D88DD8ZI+I78DD?Z~~~  
~~?8D8$=7887,?7ZO8O7~IOOOZZZO8 =77?888DDDD887=~:=:7$Z88D87=+8DO8DD8~7$87$DD$$O~~  
~.IO888=I77ZZO888DNZ+~:OZZ$+.?ZO8OIID8O8OO888$.~~O888DDDDO7~=$D8$.7Z88DOZ=DZ~$~~  
~,I$~=I8DZ+8D888888DOI:,:+I$ZO88D8Z?+$OOOOO7 :7OI?ODDD88888$=,=?7Z88DDDD87I+=Z~~  
~:~78888DD8?88DDDDD8$ ?O88888DD8ZI~,8O. I$Z88OI?788OO888Z :I7O8DDD8DD8O$?+$8~  
~,.78O88DDD$Z$DDDDD=,7Z8OI=88OO888D8O+:,=$OO88888O7+:D8OO.,I$O8Z=IDOOOOOD8O~IZO~  
~,,$88O8D8D8ZI$7:.I7$$O88Z?IOZZZZO87 ,7Z?+888OODD8OI:~:,:$$O88D8$~=IOZZO8+$Z:ZZ~  
~~?$$8NN8D88O,$$$OOZO888D87=:,OZZ ?7Z88$?+8OZZZZO8O ~~?O8888DDD8$+~+I?:$ZO8=8O~  
~~~~?8NN8DI+7OO$7OD88OOOO88$=+7~=7$ZO8888$?IZZ$ZI .7ZO7=O88DDD888$7,==OO88++O~~  
~~~~?7Z:ZZOO88D8$==OOOZZZZO= =+I$88888DDD8$+::+ .+7$O8887:~8OOO888.I$O$?7D8.$Z~~  
~~,~=++O8OO888DD8I~~OOZOZ.~7ZO8Z778OOOO8888$ =~=ZOO888D887=~~88,?7$ZO88$=~~+$O~~  
~~~++=::88DD8D88DO7==~,.?$$ZO8D8$?+OZZZO8O ?$$7$88ZOO888O$?.:=7$ZOO8D88$~:$Z~~~  
~~~=+?=$O88DDDDD88Z,7I+OO88888DD8I=::ZZ, :I7ZO8$~:8ZZZZOO8~ +777888888D8Z ?$Z~~~  
~~~~+II7~$Z88DDDO.=ZO8$$888OO8O8D87:,:~=7$OO88887=:~ZZZO. ?7OOZ?+8OOOOO$ +7$~~~~  
~~~~~?~,~IZ?87:7ZZZO8DO+:$8OOZZOO8,.=?Z88O88888O7?:~:.+7$Z8888Z+~+OOOI +$$~~~~~  
~~~~~~7+7I7?7ZZOOO88DD8O==:OOOZ7 ,I$O87=IZOZZZ8888$.:?+OOO88888OZ?,~Z.:I77$~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~7I7777IZ88888D8O$?:=+.=7$$Z888O$Z~ZZZZZZ~,?IZZ+=O8OOOO88OZ?..?7$$7~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~IIIIII7=888D888O$.?+7OOOOO88D8ZI=~?ZZ.?777ZO8Z?+OZZZZO888 ,I$Z$7~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~IIIII7$I~888I?ZZOOII88O8OOO88ZI~,:I$$$$OO888ZI~=ZZZZ7~?II7$$~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~III?+I?=I7ZOO888$+=OOZZZZO88I,~=+OOOO888888$+::?, ~I?77$7~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~+7II?I?I7?+ZD887==IOZOOO.7$ZOO$?+8OOZOO888= :?II?I77$~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~?II77$$7777?~,.,~=O:,7ZZO8888I:+OOZ?..~I777777777~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~?7777$$$$$$$777$7II+:::::,. :+I?IIII77I777$$7~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I77I7$7$7$$$$$$$$$$$$777$777$$$7777$77~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~II$7I77$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$777777$77~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I?I77777777777$777$$7~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
